Alpha 1.6.0 0431
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 1.6.0 Build 0431 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 21.05.2016 veröffentlicht. Changelog New Gameplay * Newly placed Constructors + Food Processor are now all able to do the auto-crafting (exception: Survival Constructor) * Terrain placeables can now be picked up * First draft of consuming food from inventory with Shift + RMB * Perishable items can now be stacked, their resulting perish time will be the weighted average of the two original stacks combined * Added sector map: Open the map ( M ), have a look at the third tab .. and write us your feedback! (Colors are: red = lava planet, blue = temperate, yellow = desert, white = snow, green = alien. Colors and icons can be modified in sectors.yaml!) Changes * Improved constructor: Items can be taken out of construction queue even if machine is ON (except the first item which is currently crafted) * When the alien core of a base gets destroyed all spawners and turrets get deactivated. * Turrets are shown as de-activated in Control Panel when a Blueprint is spawned * Easier drone attacks on Akua (no infinite drone waves any more on Starter planet Akua) * Added new mechanical T1 drill. (Changed Mode of Tier 1 Drill; Shortened range to 2m as it has no beam but a drill head) * Player can now run on planet when jetpack enabled * Changed default controls (you might have to revert to default) *# Console: Ö (germany), Tilde (US) *# Inventory: Tab *# Switched: F <> T *#* (Tip: you can always remap your keys to your needs, except function keys like SHIFT, STRG, ALT) * O2 generator can now only be placed into water * Increased the amount of Magnesium Ore deposits per playfield (reduced size) Additions & Updates * Added new fighter cockpit * Updated console models (deco) * Added new 3d model for two-legged dinosaur (not aggressive during day, aggressive during night) * Added better 3d model for Entity Spawner * Slightly adapted colors of template inputs to better differentiate between directly and recursively craftable items Tweaks & Balancing * Updated PDA * PDA: Added more tasks for manual completion * Optimized played built turret AI behaviour to use less CPU time * Set the 'Open PDA with F1' as first in-game tutorial message + Added info text in loading screen to explicitly inform about the PDA * Entity spawner are now only placeable on Bases * Removed hint that cannot run while jetpack on * Tweaked HP and spawn of spiders * Re-order content of Escape Pod * Tweaked texture on old Interior Wall Corner and Interior Wall blocks * Added some memory optimizations (radar map) Bug Fixes * Fixed: Items vanish from Constructor if moved to Player Inventory with Shift-Click from other Constructor * Fixed: PDA: 'Consume item' step does not complete when item consumed from inventory * Fixed: Crafting progress bar of Survival Constructor does not show up anymore * Fixed: PDA chapter 1, action "Power O2 Generator" does not trigger if you close the menu window too fast after putting fuel in (via network ping time still applies) * Fixed: Offline Protection does not work when placed on a conquered POI * Fixed: Exploit: Duping any container content in MP * Fixed: Exploit: gain access to private bases with P Menu * Fixed drones moving after being killed + Downed drones sink through the ground and "plopp" up to the surface again * Fixed: Faction does not show up in list after being created. * Fix for Flashlight not lighting Grass properly * Possible fix for losing structure when container bug / faction bug happens * Fixed problem with WedgeThin (could not always be textured / colored) - note: the model is now slightly different * Fixed: Durian Sprout: not able to pass through / has collision box * Fixed: Alien Block: can not be removed with R&R Tool when POI core gone * Fixed: Exploit: Spawn drone inside an OP protected and non OP-protected BA/CV and use weapons to destroy core/devices * Fixed: Switching to drone while walking keeps last movement active and triggers a fly exploit * Fixed: Dead & looted corpses don't despawn * Fixed several internal errors on dedicated servers * Prevent NRef exceptions with respect to container / inventory handling * Fixed: CV Lift not working on a planet * Fixed problem that sometimes the border blocks on a chunk are not drawn. Need to update structures for existing saves to take effect. Quelle: Steam Empyrion News